


Luke and Kira's night alone

by DollfacedDemon



Category: Books - Fandom, Ignite - Fandom, Kaitlyn Davis
Genre: F/M, Kaitlyn Davis - Freeform, Romance, ignite, simmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollfacedDemon/pseuds/DollfacedDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-SPOILERS-<br/>Kira wakes up from her coma after near death from killing Aldrich only to cut her mothers hair off and find out how much Luke TRULY loves her that night in a hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke and Kira's night alone

Luke x Kira

"I seriously can't believe you chopped it all off!" Lana ran her fingers threw my locks.   
"Yeah...Just didn't feel like me,you know?" It was a few minutes after the ceremony,we all just walked back to the Grand House to speak with eachother about my awakening.  
"I just didn't wanna look into the mirror and be reminded of her. I am strictly Kira." I added. My grandmother sighed and smiled.   
"I am so glad" She laughed lightly "You will always be our Kira"   
The door bursted open to two arms grasping around my waist and a heaving blond to dig his nose into my neck.  
"You suck,you know that? You are absolutely insane" He whimpered.

"Luke"

"I mean I spent months crying and crying thinking I was going to lose you"

"Luke" He continued to ramble as i excused myself from the house and waddled outside to be alone.

"and then you come back looking like someone new before you just up and left AGAIN to change"

I hummed and swayed us to the wind,his eyes soaking my shoulder and he sniffed.

"And they told me you weren't going to make it and i just-"  
I spun around in his arms and forcefully grabbed his chin,standing on my toes to kiss him roughly. Our same mental connection was reopened and I made sure to pour every ounce of my reassurance and love into his mind,burning it into his emotion. 

He kissed back roughly and groaned.   
"I hate you" he pulled back gasping,starting to kiss my whole face. Warmth shot up through my whole body and I giggled.  
"And I love you too"

"so damn much" he kissed me passionately,leaning into the kiss as much as possible.  
"Have I already mentioned how much you drive me crazy?"  
"Mhm" I leaned my forehead onto his and bit my lip as I stared into his green and honey gold eyes.  
"I don't have the energy to go back to Charleston yet,Luke. My mom has a whole list of torture for me."  
"She actually came here last week while you were in the coma,told me to send you back when we were fully comfortable."

"Hmm weird. How about we stay in the finest hotel tonight and ring her up tomorrow? Im extremely tired." 

He pecked me on the lips before taking me hands in his. 

"Sounds like a deal,princess" 

"Ew dont call me that"

"Alright Tomato"

"Oh nooo" I groaned and shoved him. 

"Kira!" Pavia's voice called from the lawn. A woman with long black hair and peachy skin ran up to me squealing. 

"Thank you Thank you Thank you I am totally in you debt until I die"  
She smiled bright and kissed my cheek. She raised a brow at Luke and smirked. "And you sir are one lucky dude to have such a hotty"

I dragged my hand down my face and chuckled. "Please no"

Luke nodded and returned the playful glare.   
"I know thats what I said!" and I smacked his head leaving him to cry out.

"What are the plans now?" Pavia blew at her bangs again.

"Gah. Gotta take a few more days to recover completely,then I am on my way back home." I smiled and looked at my feet. 

"Tristan just left with a few of the Revival Protectors and more recovered vampires. I never felt so alive! Again,Thank you. and Welcome back!"

"No problem P. You have a while life ahead of you now,don't go wasting it."  
"  
"You're right! Ring me up later! Gotta go See yah punks." She hopped away. 

Luke began to drag me to the car and on our ride out of Sonnyville,He was acting weird. 

"Alright you're quiet. Luke,Whats wrong?" I looked at his face to see no emotion beside and little sweat and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Luke?"

Again.Silent.

When we pulled into the hotel i grabbed my things out of the trunk as he got us a room to stay in since I really didnt feel like getting jet lag on the way back to home so soon.  
"Luuuke. did I do something?" I leaned onto his chest as we went up the elevator and when it opened he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the room. When we got there his hand shook at he unlocked the room and then he barged in dragging me in too. He threw my suitcase onto the floor under the desk and I was actually starting to get anxious of him not talking until I felt him spin me around and I was pushed up against the wall.   
Before I said anything his soft lips caught mine roughly he groaned again,grabbing at my waist and pulling my hips against his. When I got caught up I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He pulled away and his hands traveled under my shirt and his hot hands burned into my hips.   
"This is for before the battle"  
He chuckled and kissed me passionately this time,and his tongue found mine as I whimpered onto his lips. No more talking was done as he started to back us up onto the bed,falling back so I was stradding his hips. I looked down at him and into his eyes and choked on air at the amount of lust and hunger in his eyes.   
He brushed my hair away from my face and lead me down into a warm kiss again. my breathe caught and my mind swam like his skin was a drug as my lips walked a path down his jaw line and his slight stubble-making him almost pant- as I licked and kissed further down. I felt him twitch and buck his hips against mine as I bit his neck like I did at the beach. I moaned as I felt his package grind my core and I felt any world around us being drowned out finally. He rolled us over and left a trail of hickeys to my collar bone and we both gasped and moaned as he continued to grind us together.  
after on swift move of removing my shirt He pushed off and looked at my bare chest to my eyes.  
"Kira.I want you" He eyed me nervously,his hands on either side of my head holding him up and still from grinding against me. I trailed my hands around his neck and tugged on his hair as I leaned up and kissed him.   
My teeth nipped his ear.  
"Then take me" I breathed into his ear.  
He pushed me down and tore off his own shirt and my fingers dug into his back as he grinded hard againt me through his jeans and groaned. He soon got me undressed and tore my lowergarments off with his teeth and I had to resist the urge to bite my lip. Steamy passion and heated love was all we breathed tonight.  
Soon we laid under the soft covers of the bed and Luke trailed kisses from my ear to my shoulder,pulling me further to slumber.   
"Hey hot stuff" He murmered into my curls.I hummed in response,my eyes refused to open anymore.   
"I love you,Kira." He said sleepily. Running a hand down my side and looping his arm around my waist. My heart bursts with warmth,like the boiling sun had settled to a comfortable heat. And I realized I had made the right choice. 

Luke. 

"I love you too."


End file.
